Together
by Katalyna
Summary: Sora sees them suffering, and she tries to bring them together before it's too late. Yaoi, Yuri, Angst, character death.


_Sigh. So no, I don't own digimon, or anyone contained in this story. My hard drive decided to crash, and a backup hard drive that I was using isn't at its best, so I'm waiting for a new one from my husband... and well. I can't play World of Warcraft, and so I've fallen back on my previous vices. One of which is reading/writing fanfictions. Deliciously wonderful fanfics... cough Anyways, this is a plotbunny that just -won't freakin' go away- until it's out here in black and white. _

_I hope you enjoy. _

_Yaoi, Yuri, and angst. Death too. Evil plotbunnies :( I'll let you guess on the couples. There are natural story breaks, but I can't seem to figure out how to get those to translate into this new thingie. It's really frustrating me, but I hope you'll be able to see where things go. Sorry for any confusion. (I've tried everything! From html, to documents to everything and it just won't let me put in my little spacing thingies. sigh) On with the Fic!_

Sora felt the warmth around her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. All around her the world seemed to disappear, replaced by nothing but silver cords linking bright souls together. She could see in this trance, all the souls that were connected in the city of Odaiba. From her own brightly glowing soul, she could see the strong link between her and her soulmate, Mimi Tachikawa. Deep in her trance, she reached out to Mimi and smiled softly, feeling the other woman's presence so close.

Secure in the fact that Mimi was safe and sound, Sora began to examine the small little threads that also attached to her. As the Digidestined of Love, one of her special abilities that she had managed to hone over the years was the ability to see someone's soulmate. She could also see the tiny links that linked her to the eleven other Digidestined, their souls all connected in the smallest of ways. She reached out and touched the next brightest link, following it to where Taichi Yagami sat downtown, attempting to actually study. She smiled and felt his lifebond partner next to him, strumming a guitar. Yamato Ishida was close to him, and the two of them were doing quite well.

Sora continued this process, following through to all her friends until she reached Ken Ichijouji. His lifebond had yet to be acknowledged, and his partner, Daisuke Motomiya was just as miserable as Ken was. She could feel the brightness of Ken's soul slowly draining away, fading. This worried her. If they lost anyone of them, they'd all no longer be complete. Eyes flying open, she called quickly to her lover, heart pounding.

"Mimi, we have to do something. We're losing Ken. If him and Daisuke don't stop fighting this, I'm afraid we'll lose Ken permanently." She cried, her heart constricting in fear. While it was true that the older of the Digidestined weren't as close physically to the younger members, their souls were still connected. Now that Sora had touched Ken, she could feel his pain and anger, his frustration.

"We need to get everyone together. Tonight. Start calling, I'll get some snacks or something. Make a story up. Ken and Daisuke need to be together by the end of tonight... or..." Sora broke down then, her sobs muffled as she clinged to Mimi.

Sora stood there, her eyes hooded as she watched the interaction amongst the other Digidestined in the living room of the apartment she shared with Mimi. Everyone was there so far but Ken and Daisuke, and Sora began to worry. She could see Iori and Jyou bent over a medical magazine, their souls linked brightly. Miyako and Koushiro sat on the couch, curled around each other as they played a computer game on Koushiro's laptop, their silver cords dancing and flashing about them. In the kitchen she could hear the banter between Takeru, Hikari, Taichi and Yamato as the siblings looked for the snacks that Sora had eventually forced herself to buy. She knew, without having to see, that Takeru and Hikari would be holding hands, their minds and souls linked in a profound way that only Taichi and Yamato could even begin to comprehend. It was funny, how the the siblings had been destined for each other pre-Destined days.

The knock on the door brought Sora out of her revierie and she answered, looking right at the face of Daisuke Motomiya. He was breathless. "Hey Sora!" he greeted her. She quietly moved out of his way, letting him remove his shoes in the foyer.

"Where's Ken?" she asked. Daisuke shrugged.

"He said something about coming along. He had a lot of homework, so knowing him he's probably trying to finish it up." Daisuke made his way into the kitchen, immediately drawn to the food. Sora glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was almost time to start. She had to wait until Ken was here, had to inform them of this.. had to get them together before they lost Ken, permanently.

Ken Ichijouji stared over the piece of paper that he had laboured on for days. His head hurt, his heart hurt. He couldn't stand the aching lonliness anymore. No one understood the pressures the former child of the Dark Spore had. He had to continue to keep up his genius pace, taking more courses than anyone, bogged down in homework, and seeing his grades slowly begin to decline as he tried. And now, in high school, with the pressures starting again to get into the decent universities, he couldn't take it anymore. He had spoken to Minomon earlier, explained his plan. His partner, normally upbeat, had only nodded in his sad agreement. The tiny digimon had also felt the pressures of his partner's life, and if this was what his partner had wished...

Then it would happen that way.

It had just taken many many hours to figure out the right things to write. The right way to do this. There were the cowardly ways, but Ken was never a coward. Standing up on the chair, he began to lace the rope to the light fixture, his eyes narrowed as his mind continued to flit through all the many things that he would no longer have to see through. He looked at the clock, noticing it was almost time that he would have to arrive at Sora and Mimi's - were it not for this life altering decision he was now making. Hopping off the chair, he quickly fired of an email that would be sent to the other eleven D-terminals. It was succinct and to the point. "I love you all. I'm sorry." Was all it stated. He knew they would get it at the same moment he left this world. Then, it would be too late to stop him.

Pressing the send button, he didn't wait to watch as the email was sent to his friends. Instead, he stood on the chair and slipped his neck through the noose that he had carefully created. He thought for a moment, his only regret that he had never gotten the chance to whisper to Daisuke Motomiya how much he loved him. At least, the darker young man would now be free of Ken's taint. He could move on.

And with a beatiful smile caressing the features of the ex-Digimon Kaiser, Ken kicked out the chair from underneath him. Searing pain lashed at his neck as he dangled from the noose, and then, pure blackness as his neck snapped.

Eleven D-terminals beeped. Everyone reached for their terminals, but in the midst of reaching for his, Daisuke Motomiya fell to the ground, clutching at his throat. "NOOO!" he screamed, feeling something within him snap. As his scream echoed throughout the room, every last digidestined sat up, feeling a wrenching loss.

In the digital world, Minomon - the little leafmon that had been Ken's partner, completed the action completely. Deleted of his own accord, he wouldn't return to Primary Village to be reconfigured.

Back in the real world, Sora screamed. She had been too late, and the despair and darkness that had threatened Ken's very self had taken over. Her last minute efforts were thwarted and now they were all feeling the effects. None moreso than Daisuke.

The younger man remained crumpled up on her kitchen floor, his sobs escaping, his breath slowly fading. Taichi held the younger leader in his arms, watching as Daisuke slowly faded, the other half of his soul draining. Without Ken's half, without Ken, Daisuke was nothing. He couldn't even live, their bond was that strong. Everyone could feel apart of themselves slowly being leeched as they watched Daisuke Motomiya lay on Sora's floor, his life draining with every moment.

"Ken... how could you do this to me?" Daisuke cried softly, his last words soft. "I loved you." he cried.

And his eyes slowly drifted shut, to never open again. At least, without life around them, they could be together in death.


End file.
